DC Unlimited
DC Unlimited is an American comic book anthology series, being published by DC Comics. 'Synopsis ' This anthology series follows the adventures of DC heroes (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Shazam and ???) TBD. 'Characters ' 'Main ' *'Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El': **'Appearance': Visually based on Christopher Reeves' character from the Richard Donner's Superman film series. His Superman attire is based on the DC Rebirth Superman suit, but with red gloves. *'Batman / Bruce Wayne': **'Appearance': Visually based on Christian Bale's character from the Dark Knight Trilogy film series. His Batman attire is based on the Batman: Unlimited suit, but with the cowl, gloves, boots and cape being instead color black. *'Wonder Woman / Diana Prince / Princess Diana of Themyscira': **'Appearance': Visually based on Lynda Carter's character from the the 1975 Wonder Woman television series. Her Wonder Woman attire is based on the DC Rebirth Wonder Woman suit, but with fingerless gloves. *'Green Lantern / Hal Jordan': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Green Lantern: First Flight. *'Flash / Barry Allen': **'Appearance': Visually based on John Wesley Shipp's character from the 1990s The Flash television series. His Flash attire is based on the Wally West's Flash suit. *'Aquaman / Arthur Curry / Orin': **'Appearance': Based on Jason Momoa's character from the DC Extended Universe, but with blonde hair and blonde beard. *'Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz / John Jones': **'Appearance': His civilian appearance is visually based on Phil Morris' character from Smallville. His Martian form is the same as in the comics, but with footless boots and fingerless gloves. *'Green Arrow / Oliver Queen': **'Appearance': Based on Stephen Amell's character from Arrow, but with blonde hair and blonde beard. His Green Arrow attire is based on the Green Arrow suit from Young Justice. *'Shazam / Billy Batson': **'Appearance': Based on Zachary Levi's character from Shazam!. His civilian appearance is based on Asher Angel's character from Shazam!. * 'Recurring ' *'Lois Lane': A clever but incredibly ambitious news reporter at the Daily Planet and Superman's love interest, whom she is completely unaware that Clark is Superman. **'Appearance': Visually based on Margot Kidder's character from the Christopher Reeves' Superman film series. *'James "Jimmy" Olsen': A **'Appearance': Visually based on Marc McClure's character from the Christopher Reeves' Superman film. *'Perry White': The head of the Daily Planet Network, **'Appearance': Visually based on *'Supergirl / Linda Danvers / Kara Zor-El': **'Appearance': Based on *'Martha Kent': **'Appearance': Visually based on *'Superboy / Conner Kent / Kon-El': **'Appearance': Based on *'Alfred Pennyworth': **'Appearance': Visually based on Michael Caine's character from the Dark Knight Trilogy film series. *'Nightwing / Robin (I) / Richard "Dick" Grayson': **'Appearance': *'Oracle / Batgirl (I) / Barbara Gordon': **'Appearance': *'Robin (II) / Timothy "Tim" Drake': **'Appearance': *'Commissioner James Gordon': **'Appearance': *'Batwoman / Kathy Kane': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Batgirl (II) / Stephanie Brown': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Queen Hippolyta': **'Appearance': *'Artemis': **'Appearance': *'Steve Trevor': **'Appearance': *'Etta Candy': **'Appearance': *'Darkstar / Wonder Girl / Donna Troy': **'Appearance': *'Carol Ferris': **'Appearance': *'Green Lantern / John Stewart': **'Appearance': *'Green Lantern / Guy Gardner': **'Appearance': *'Jade / Jennifer Scott': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Alan Scott': **'Appearance': *'Jay Garrick': **'Appearance': *'Joan Garrick': **'Appearance': *'Mercury / Maxwell Garrick': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Iris West': **'Appearance': Visually based on Paula Marshall's character from the 1990s The Flash television series. *'Impulse / Kid Flash / Wally West': **'Appearance': *'Captain Darryl Frye': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Thomas Curry': **'Appearance': Based on Temuera Morrison's character from Aquaman. *'Atlanna': **'Appearance': Based on Nicole Kidman's character from Aquaman. *'Mera': **'Appearance': Based on Abmer Head's character from Aquaman. *'Tempest / Garth': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Young Justice. *'Aqualad / Jackson Hyde': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Young Justice. *'Topo': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Young Justice. *'Nuidis Vulko': **'Appearance': Based on Willem Dafoe's character from Aquaman. *'Miss Martian / Megam Morse / M'gann M'orzz': **'Appearance': *'Black Canary / Dinah Laurel Lance': **'Appearance': *'Speedy (I) / Arsenal / Roy Harper': **'Appearance': *'John Diggle': **'Appearance': Based on David Ramsey's character from Arrow. *'Speedy (II) / Mia Deardan': **'Appearance': *'Shazam, Jr. / Freddy Freeman': **'Appearance': *'Lady Shazam / Mary Bromfield': **'Appearance': *'Shazam Thunder / Eugene Choi': **'Appearance': *'Shazam Strong / Pedro Pena': **'Appearance': *'Shazam Lightning / Darla Dudley': **'Appearance': *'Dudley H. Dudley': **'Appearance': *'Tawky Tawny': **'Appearance': *'Shazam': **'Appearance': * *'Red Tornado / John Smith / Ulthoon': **'Appearance': * * * 'Antagonists ' *'Lex Luthor': **'Appearance': Based on Jon Cryer's character from Supergirl, minus the beard. **'Mercy Graves': ***'Appearance': Based on her appearance from The Batman. *'Brainiac / Vril Dox': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Injustice 2. *'Bizarro': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Ultra-Humanite / Gerald Shugel': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Justice League/''Justice League: Unlimited''. *'Parasite / Raymond Jensen': **'Appearance': *'Livewire / Leslie Willis': **'Appearance': *'Toyman / Winslow Schott, Jr.': **'Appearance': *'Joker': A mysterious yet psychopathic and sociopathic clown-themed supervillain **'Appearance': A mixture between Jack Nicholson's character from Tim Burton's Batman and Heath Ledger's character from The Dark Knight. *'Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel': **'Appearance': *'Catwoman / Selina Kaye': **'Appearance': Visually based on *'Penguin / Oswald Cobblepot': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Batman: Earth One. *'Scarecrow / Professor Jonathan Crane': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley': **'Appearance': An adult variant of her appearance from The Batman. *'Killer Moth / Drury Walker': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Teen Titans. *'Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Giganta / Doris Zeul': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics, but wearing the same outfit from One Year Later. *'Ares': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Thaal Sinestro': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics, but with black gloves. *'Atrocitus': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Dr. Polaris / Neal Emerson': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Solomon Grundy / Cyrus Gold': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Reverse-Flash / Eobard Thawne': **'Appearance': *'Captain Cold / Leonard Snart': **'Appearance': Based on Wentworth Miller's character from the Arrowverse universe. His Captain Cold attire is based on the comics. *'Heat Wave / Mick Rory': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Trickster / James Jeese': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Captain Boomerang / George "Digger" Harkness': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Weather Wizard / Mark Mardon': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Gorilla Grodd': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Ocean Master / Orm Marius': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Justice League, but wearing the same outfit from Aquaman. *'Black Manta / David Hyde': **'Appearance': *'King Shark / Nanaue': **'Appearance': Based on David Hayter's character from the 2014 The Flash television series. *'Malefic / Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Human Flame / Michael Miller': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Gateway King / Monty Moran': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Dark Archer / Arthur Merlyn': **'Appearance': Same as in the Comics. *'Count Werner Vertigo': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Cupid / Carrie Cutter': **'Appearance': *'Dr. Thaddeus Sivana': **'Appearance': Based on Mark Strong's character from Shazam!. *'Black Adam / Teth-Adam': **'Appearance': *'Mister Mind': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. * *'Vandal Savage': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Justice League: Doom. *'Deathstroke / Shade Wilson': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Young Justice. *'Dr. Light / Arthur Light': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Teen Titans. *'Starro': **'Appearance': Same as in the comics. *'Crime Syndicate', consisting of: **'Ultraman / Kal-II': ***'Appearance': Same as in the comics. **'Owlman / Thomas Wayne, Jr.': ***'Appearance': Same as in the comics. **'Super-Woman / Lois Lane': ***'Appearance': Same as in the comics. **'Power Ring / Joseph Harrolds': ***'Appearance': Same as in the comics. **'Slipstream': ***'Appearance': Same as in the comics. **'Sea King': ***'Appearance': Same as in the comics. **'White Martian / J'edd J'arkus': ***'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, but with white skin. **'Blue Bowman': ***'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * * 'Issues ' See List of Issues of DC Unlimited '' 'Trivia ''' * * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Aquaman Category:Green Arrow Category:Justice League Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Teen Titans Category:Supergirl Category:Nightwing Category:Birds of Prey Category:Batgirl